


Gloxina

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Only tagged as character those with POV, POV Multiple, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, flower marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feeling.And Donghun just got his first flower on his way to class.





	Gloxina

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at an unusual time!  
> Heavily inspired by a Loona work "blossomings" by wiseturtlebear do check it out it's really good!  
> I finally included ot9 in a single work! I was unable to keep it only top0 though but hey this is still the mixnine tag.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Donghun stares at the back of his hands, watching how flowers bloom on his tan skin. Red flowers that become darker on the inside, white fringes contrasting with the red petals and his skin, vibrant green leaves sprouting under them.

 

His skin itches as the flowers bloom, his heart races at the sight and feeling and he finally looks up to glance at the boy that had made those flowers bloom on his skin. Standing there on the school’s hallway as he waits for a friend to finish talking to some other boy, both obviously on their way to their class just like Donghun.

 

He’s handsome, pale skin that looks as smooth as porcelain, jet black hair making his complexion even paler, his eyelashes look long even from the distance and Donghun can’t describe him better than a human doll, his lips shaped like a heart and a natural shade of red that makes Donghun want to kiss them.

 

Donghun is not sure how long he stood there staring at the stranger, it could had been minutes or a whole hour, he only stops staring when he’s grabbed by the wrist and pulled back, whoever grabbed him forcing him to turn around and pushing him in the direction he recalls his classroom is in. He turns to look at who is pushing him, his eyes falling on a mess of blonde hair with dark roots showing, the boy shorter than him.

 

_“You were being creepy hyung, poor guy must have felt your sad eyes on him”_

 

Byeongkwan says, his tone loud enough to make Donghun shush at him embarrassed. His younger friend laughs and pulls at him, telling him Donghun is already running late for his class. He enters his classroom and tells Byeongkwan he’ll see him later at their apartment, the other boy running off to his own class.

 

Donghun sits down on his usual seat, thankful once again his professor for this class often made it a couple minutes late. Once he’s sitting down he lifts one of his hands up to lay on top of the desk, the long sleeves oh his stripped shirt having covered the back of his hands hiding the new flower marks from everybody’s sight.

 

His first flower.

 

There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feeling. He couldn’t recognize the flowers on his hands, so he took his phone out and quickly looked up the description of it, finding the name and its meaning right before his professor finally walked inside and Donghun had to put his phone away, his hands shaking slightly and his heart fluttering against his ribcage.

 

_Gloxina, love at first sight._

 

 

 

 

_“Hey Hyunsuk-ah, you’re not coming?”_

 

Hyunsuk looks up from his phone to glance at the front door where his roommate Byounggon is standing, the taller boy having dressed up to leave the apartment they shared, a black leather jacket, a blue tshirt that matched his dyed electric blue hair and skinny black jeans. Hyunsuk didn’t had to ask who was going to attend this little “meet up with friends” Byounggon had mentioned a couple hours before.

 

_“Nah hyung, I’ll just stay here I may go to visit Rubin-hyung later you know he’s been sick lately,”_

 

Byounggon _oohs_ and nods his head, agreeing its best if one of them visits their older friend before he feels neglected or something, they all know how dramatic Rubin can get especially when sick. Hyunsuk shakes his head when Byounggon offers to bring him something from the coffee shop he’s going and just waves him off telling him to go already before he’s late to his little date, pink dusting Byounggon’s cheeks and a giggle leaving his chapped lips before he leaves the place.

 

Hyunsuk lets out a deep sigh once he’s finally alone, waiting a couple moments to make sure the other boy is not coming back before he sits up from where he had been laying down on the couch, his left hand reaching to pull his sleeves up, glaring where his skin had been itching since the moment he heard Byounggon mention the name of one of their friends.

 

Ugly small flowers, a raceme of them that are a glaring yellow cover now his whole forearm forcing him to always wear long sleeves now in a desperate try to hide them. He can’t imagine the weight of those pitying stares those flowers on his skin would earn him, doesn’t want to be pitied or worse, confronted by his best friend, the same boy that makes these ugly flowers bloom on his skin.

 

_Yellow Hyancinths the flowers of jealousy._

 

 

 

 

Minseok always envied the ambrosias on the wrists of two of his closest friends, he hated the ugly feeling inside his chest whenever his eyes glanced down at the orange petals, the flowers so big they covered their whole wrists and came up to the palm of their hands, a romantic picture when they hold hands and their flowers touched.

 

He was not ashamed of his own marks, but he couldn’t find them as cute as everyone around him did. He had heard countless coos when first seeing the small white flowers that blossomed on the side of his neck, a spot that made it impossible to hide them. Countless of small daisies across his skin, the meaning of the flower ranging from innocence, a loyal love to never confessing such love.

 

Minseok couldn’t agree more with the flowers on his skin, just like he knew Hyojin and Seungjoon were born to have those ambrosias on their skin he knew the daisies belonged on his own skin. He couldn’t ever imagine confessing his feelings to his friend, he would only burden him with his feelings after all, Hyunsuk was going through enough with his own one-sided feelings.

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung could feel the skin on his back itch as Byounggon scooted closer on the both they were sitting in, the younger being too obvious on his movements and he had to lift his drink to his mouth to hide his smile.

 

He and Byounggon had been tiptoeing on the thin line of being friends and something more for what feel like too long now, all their friends already realized their feelings for each other were not completely platonic, it was impossible to miss the smiles they shared, how their eyes shined differently when looking at each other.

 

Byeongkwan was the first one to see the flowers on Jinyoung’s back, the younger had asked for his help after the second time he had felt his skin itch in such an unfamiliar way he could only assume it meant flowers had been blooming on his skin.

 

His friend had giggled before taking a picture of his back for him to see for himself, showing it to him with a broad smile on his lips, the kind of smile he imagined an older brother would give when their little brother was starting to grow up.

 

The flowers on his back were small and there was so many of them, they were so close to each other it looked more like a bush than anything else, but he was able to distinguish each flower, small and yellow. Forsythia, the flower of anticipation.

 

_“You have to tell Byounggon how you feel Jinyoung-ah, or you’ll end up with a yellow back very soon,”_

 

Byeongkwan had teased him a week later when he caught him trying to scratch at his back. Jinyoung’s cheeks quickly heated up and he was thankful he had dyed his hair back to black or he would had looked like a red apple with matching red hair and blushing cheeks.

 

Jinyoung glanced at the colorful tulips that covered Byeongkwan’s bare arms, his pale arms reminding him of a bouquet, each color telling a different chapter of his story with his boyfriend, the dancing major Jinyoung had seen dance once before when he went to watch Byeongkwan perform, he remembered he had been amazed at how attractive the dancing major was with perfect white skin and straight nose.

 

_“You won’t regret telling him when new flowers bloom on your skin Jinyoung, believe me,”_

_“I’m gonna die hyung~”_

 

Rubin moans, rolling to lay on his back closing his eyes shut and lifting a hand to lay the back of it on top of his forehead with his other hand he makes a vague gesture in the direction of Sungho, the older boy sighing as he walks up to Rubin’s bed and sits down.

 

_“You’re not going to die Rubin-ah, now sit up I made you something to eat,”_

 

At the mention of food Rubin’s stomach makes a grumbling noise, his cheeks gaining a little bit of color. He moves his hand away and glances at Sungho, his lower lip trembling as he pouts at him and the older rolls his eyes at him, mumbling how he’s not paid enough for dealing with Rubin.

 

Rubin smiles when Sungho reluctantly scoops some of the porridge he served on the bowl he is holding, even taking the attention to blow at it to cool it enough for Rubin to eat. The brunet slowly sits up and opens his mouth, closing his lips around the spoon when Sungho feeds him.

 

The younger hums when he tastes the home cooked porridge, he had eaten very little in the past days since he caught this fever that had finally passed. He could recall through his hazy mind he had seen Sungho staying by his side taking care of him and nursing him back to health. When Sungho scoops more of the porridge Rubin stares at his hand, admiring the pretty flowers decorating his bony fingers, a flower with a meaning so cheesy Sungho had pathetically tried to hide it at first but it was impossible.

 

White camelias with a simple meaning, finding someone cute.

 

Sungho noticed where Rubin was looking at and he playfully glares at him, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment. Rubin just gave him a smile, the broad one that made his lips form a boxy smile and always made Sungho smile back. The older didn’t even try to fight back his smile, shaking his head as he blowed on the steamy porridge and Rubin opened his mouth again.

 

Rubin could feel his chest itch, the telltale sign more flowers were appearing on his skin. He didn’t have to look to know it was another primrose, his chest was almost completely covered in them by now. Their meaning was even more cheesy, but he had immediately showed them to his boyfriend, they appeared a couple days after they had started dating after all.

 

Sungho’s whole face had reddened at the sight of the small and delicate looking white flowers, their yellow centers a bright contrast against the white petals. Both Sungho and Rubin had whispered at the same time the meaning of the flowers, right after that did Sungho’s camelias appear as he stared at Rubin’s pink face.

 

_I can’t live without you_

Hangyeom was starting to believe a flower would never appear on his skin. He was not a heartless person but even when he thought his feelings were passionate enough, that they came from the deepest corners of his heart, no flower bloomed.

 

His friend Sangwon assured him it must meant a special flower would be the one to appear on his skin first, that there must be a reason why his feelings until now weren’t enough.

 

_“Why rush into it? You would end up wit withered flowers like that Hangyeom,”_

 

And his friend had a point with that. Having flowers bloom on your skin was not all beautiful and romantic, no when it could come with a cost. It was said that if your heart was broken by whom had caused the flowers to appear, then the flowers would wither and with them your feelings. It was never specified if those feelings were only for whom they were to or in general, it was a rare occurrence after all.

 

Hangyeom was not one to attend many parties, he loved to dance but preferred to do so at the parties held by close friends or in the practice room of the dancing team he was a member of but one day after practice a member of the team had invited everyone to a party a friend of his was going to have at this home, the party was to welcome a friend of them and he had accepted to go after Minseok had insisted he wanted to go and Hangyeom was unable to allow the younger boy go alone even when he knew their members would be there and Minseok was old enough to take care of himself.

 

At the part Hangyeom was quick to make his way inside the kitchen where he found what he was looking for, alcohol. He may not look it but he was pretty shy and he needed to get slightly drunk to be able to survive in a party or else he would end up wanting to bury himself or leave too soon without having any type of fun.

 

He didn’t know anybody but the members of his dance team, he could recall a couple of familiar faces from university but no names, he recalled seeing the tall blue haired boy somewhere, the shorter guy next to him making the sight even more familiar, maybe they were friends of Sangwon?

 

Hangyeom decided to walk up to them, they were familiar enough for him to want to find comfort in their presence. But he was unable to make it to them, on his way he had stumbled against someone accidently pouring his drink over the stranger’s front.

 

_“I’m so sorry I was not paying attention!”_

 

He apologized profusely, staring down at the wet flannel shirt. He remembered he had some tissues on his jean pockets and he took them out, hurrying to try and dry the soaking stranger but before his hands could make contact with him a pair of hands wrapped around his wrist stopping him.

 

The hands belonged to the stranger and Hangyeom looked up to meet his eyes, finding a pair of sad looking eyes that made something inside him switch, an itching growing on the back of his neck as his heart raced so quickly Hangyeom feared for his health.

 

_“Its my fault I saw you but didn’t move away,”_

 

As soon as the words left the boy’s lips his eyes widened comically. Hangyeom could feel the tips of his ears burn up at what his words hinted. Silence between the two of them stretched and that’s when Hangyeom noticed the other boy was still holding onto him so he glanced at their hands, his eyes falling on the beautiful flowers on the back of his hands and he felt his heart fall, the flowers must meat the stranger already has someone special.

 

Hangyeom didn’t want to think too much about why he was feeling so disappointed, so he pulled his hands back to his chest, the other boy finally realizing he was holding onto him and let him go as if he had been burned, even when the room was so dark Hangyeom was still able to see how his cheeks became a darker shade than before.

 

They stood there for a couple moments, both boys not knowing what to do next. Hangyeom was about to excuse himself when the fame warm fingers wrapped around one of his wrists again. He glanced down before looking up to meet his gaze, his heartbeat picking up when he noticed how nervous the other boy seemed.

 

_“Come with me to grab you another drink?”_

 

His invitation was weird, there was no need to do so and it was clearly an excuse to spend time with him, it was not the first time Hangyeom was flirted with but it surely was the first time he was this endeared and so he nodded, his lips curving up to give the stranger his gummy smile.

 

_“Ok stranger,”_

 

The other boy’s eyes widened again before he rushed to introduce himself, Hangyeom repeating his name after him as if teasing how it rolled off his tongue. Donghun smiled back, Hangyeom could feel his neck itch even more and he reached back with his free hand to rub at the skin, oblivious to the flower that had blossomed there for everyone to see.

_A red gloxina._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are super super welcome! Kudos and suggestions too!


End file.
